


Serious Debate

by joltik



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joltik/pseuds/joltik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Bubblegum stumbles upon an old Pokemon video game. Marceline makes the mistake of encouraging her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious Debate

"Hey, PBabe, what's up?"

Bonnie looked up from her research and gave her a Look. Marceline took it (correctly) as a look of mild exasperation over the nickname. PBabe isn't very dignified, not princessly, giving the royal subjects the wrong idea, blah blah bleep. Marceline took all of that in turn as a sign to keep saying it anyway.

That could wait until later, though. For now, she turned her attention to the actual junk that Peebs was doing. Junk being the operative word, apparently, since she was going through a box of--"Hey, I remember these!"

Bonnie tried to grab it back. "Marcy, give that--"

"I haven't seen one of these in like. Fifty bajillion years," she said, ignoring her. "Okay, more like 800. At least. But dang, these were old even when I was a kid! Where'd you get it?"

The princess sighed, apparently giving up on getting it back until Marceline was good and ready to give it back. Which was good because that was how it was going to happen anyway. "I found it on a research expedition. What _is_ it, anyway?"

"It's a Gameboy." Bonnibel gave her a weird look. "You know, like a game system. You play video games on it." She flicked the switch, and amazingly the thing came to life. Huh, surprising the batteries still worked. "Oh man, this was a classic!"

"Can I have it back now."

"In a bit."

 

* * *

 

In all honesty, Marceline wouldn't have thought about the Gameboy again for a long time if she hadn't gone to visit Bonnibel again a couple of weeks later. A Bonnibel who looked surprisingly...well.

"Girl, you look like donks. Have you slept, like. At all since the last time I saw you?"

"Hey, I slept _some_. I was doing...important research."

"On what?"

PB turned bright red, and it was surprisingly adorable. (Also kind of made her hungry.) "Uh. Well. You know that game you showed me?"

"You were playing video games instead of sleeping."

"I had to beat them! All of them."

"You played every game in the Pokemon serjes. In like two weeks."

"Almost three!"

"Not all of them were even that good. The series started deteriorating after like. The third gen." Still before her time, but hey, she'd had plenty of time to play them herself. Perks of being immortal.

"Okay, no. You are _not_ defending the pile of splash that was Ruby and Sapphire. Emerald was  _slightly_ better, but I mean come on. There's so many water routes! The graphics are a definite step up, but compared to the later games they're just not all there, and there's much better Pokemon in some of the other generations."

"At least they still had some inspired designs! Come on, Bonnie. Garbage bags? Ice cream?  _Burmy?_ Not to mention the completely unnecessary mechanics changes like Mega Evolution and adding in another new type."

"Clearly I didn't hear you correctly. You are not dissing Fairy type."

"Fairy type? Is lame."

"Get out."

"Wh--"

"I said, _get out_."

And that was the day that Marceline learned that you do not insult the Fairy type in front of Bonnibel Bubblegum.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend requested Marceline and PB arguing over Pokemon. This is one of the stupidest things I've ever written, and yet I don't apologize. (This is the first time I've really written anything based on Adventure Time, however, and I apologize a little for that part.)


End file.
